


Debate

by camshaft22



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, N/A - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/pseuds/camshaft22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron Mitchell is stuck. In a Jumper. With John Sheppard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debate

Cam leaned back in the co-pilot's seat on the Puddle Jumper, bored out of his ever loving mind. John had been flying when all of a sudden the damn thing lost power and crashed on the planet. Luckily, it wasn't broken... unluckily, all the juice in it and in their electronics also lost power. They were now waiting for rescue. When Atlantis figured it out anyway.

"Unicorns?"

"What?" Cam asked, John's out of the blue question shook him from his brooding.

"Are they real?" John asked as if they'd been having this conversation the entire time.

Cam looked at him and sighed. "I don't think so."

"Do you think they could be? Maybe some left over experiment of the Ancients?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"Oh," John said and nodded. He waited a few minutes. "What about Dragons?"

"I fought one. Turned out to be a Merlin thing though."

"So again it comes to the Ancients," John told him. "Bigfoot?"

"Is not real."

"Oh?"

"Yeah... it's just a hoax."

"Whatever, Mitchell. The truth is out there."

"Ok, Mulder," Cam told him dryly.

"Does that make you Scully?"

Cam rolled his eyes.

"What about Hippogriffs?"

Fin


End file.
